Kagome's New Quirk
by rainandpetals
Summary: Kagome has a new wish. She wants to learn all about fighting skills and close range combat, however Inuyasha is less than pleased. What could possibly be the reason? Maybe it has something to do with who Kagome has chosen to train her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Inuyasha is owned by its respective publishing house and Rumiko Takahashi. This is just fanfiction. However kudos to Rumiko Takahashi for her creative excellence and for writing such a hugely popular and amzing manga!

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's New Quirk<strong>

**Chapter 1: Something Bothering the Dog Demon**

Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for almost 2 years now. However, something has displeased our dog demon to such a degree that he's been having sleepless nights and has been eating him up at day and so one of the occasional fights in Inuyasha's and Kagome's otherwise blissful marriage commences.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You could train with me you know."

"Yes, yes I could, but you'd go easy on me. You're way too overprotective and that wouldn't serve the purpose at all."

"But-"

"I want to get stronger Inuyasha. I don't just want to rely on my spiritual powers. In actual combat they don't really come in handy. I want to be able to fight on an equal level with you and Sango and Miroku. I don't want you to be always trying to shield and protect me. I don't want to be the easiest target and the weakest link."

Inuyasha had been apprehensive at the start of the conversation, he had started to frown a while back and now he was incredulous and he could feel his temper being tugged at.

"You're NOT the weakest link! You are incredible with your archery and with your spiritual powers combined with it, no opponent stands a chance!"

"Yes but I need to concentrate for some while before I can locate the demon's central aura and fire the arrow. "

Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look, "Heck, you're probably the most powerful in our group. You stopped being a liability long ago!" "Anyway miko's aren't supposed to be fighting in the battle frontlines! And even if you were, you'd kick some serious ass with those sacred arrows." Inuyasha muttered grumpily.

"Aww, you flatter me." "But I want to get better. There's always room for improvement. I need it for close range combat"

His temper had flared into full fledged rage. He was angry. Incredibly so.

"Close range combat? You could just repel demons with your spiritual aura! Besides, do I look like a useless hunk of meat?" Kagome stepped back a bit from the sheer strength of his glare.

"Eh-heh… calm down Inuyasha, I didn't—"

"Kagome, you know that I'd never let anything happen to you!" Inuyasha was still glaring and frowning, but there was a hint of hurt and apprehension in his eyes.

After being married to him for a few years, Kagome had learnt to read the thoughts which Inuyasha being Inuyasha never spoke aloud. Inuyasha too had miraculously become more perceptive when it concerned Kagome, but as Miroku said; he could now be termed as slightly thick headed as opposed to phenomenally thick headed.

"I know that and its one of the reasons I love you. However, this is important to me for my peace of mind. Everybody is training to get stronger, I am training to become a better miko, but I also want to have the physical strength and skills which makes Sango a good fighter."

"But you don't have to be a fighter!"

"I want to be a reasonably good fighter. I want it to be a secondary strength to my spiritual powers. Inuyasha, please let me do this."

She didn't need Inuyasha's permission, but marriage meant taking into account your partner's feelings.

"Hmmph", was his only intelligible response. He grumbled some more before he finally burst out with, "Why does it have to be HIM?"

Kagome turned around, "Who? You mean onii-san?"

Inuyasha nearly dropped to the ground.

So, now we know what had been eating Inuyasha up and the reason for their argument…...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This is my first attempt at wrinting fanfiction, please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training Sessions and Cool Forest Streams**

It took a while for Inuyasha to remember that he had in fact not been sat and so he didn't have to remain on the ground for the spell to wear off. He quickly shook himself off and hollered after Kagome, "WHAT did you call that bastard?"

"Onii-san?" Kagome innocently asked.

Inuyasha looked as if he was going to have an apoplexy, "Don't call him that dammit! Sesshomaru is just fine damn you!"

Kagome had been holding back her laughter for some time, now it burst forth in a stream of giggles. The expression on Inuyasha's face whenever she referred to Sesshomaru as onii-san was priceless!

"What are you laughing at? You training with him is NOT funny!"

Kagome waved her hands, "Of course not". She looked around and picked up her bow. She was already wearing a skirt instead of her normal miko outfit since it facilitated better movement while training. Quickly, she walked up to the fuming Inuyasha and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she started to head out. Inuyasha however, caught her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Both breathing hard, inuyasha looked down at her and said in a low voice, "I'll never get tired of being married to you."

Kagome felt a slight blush coming up, she gave him a smile.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Promise me you'll be careful. That bastard might actually think it's a good way to test your limits by hacking your head off."

She smiled back. _Inuyasha never really got over being over protective._ "It's okay, Sesh isn't that bad."

Inuyasha stared dumbfoundedly at her for a moment before sighing and saying, "Oh well, it's better than onii-san at least."

Inuyasha watched Kagome go on her way. _However did she get that brother of mine to agree to this. Another proof of Kagome's freaky abilities. And here he'd thought they only worked on him. _He walked away shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Kagome started walking towards the clearing where she was supposed to meet with Sesshomaru. He'd gone to visit Rin at Kaede's hut but would be there by the time she got to the clearing. The well had opened up a year after she had first come back to the feudal era, she now made a few trips back to her time to see her family and sometimes get a few supplies. However, she had gotten more used to the way of life of the feudal era and brought back fewer things from her time. Kagome stepped through the trees into the clearing.<p>

The clearing was bathed in golden sunlight with streaks of green tinted light filtering through. She saw Sesshomaru entering through the opposite end with Jaken by his side.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Hey Jaken!" Kagome cheerfully waved.

Jaken started to enthusiastically wave back, "Hey! There's Kago-", he noticed Sesshomaru coldly staring at his sister-in-law. He hastily put his hand down and coughed, "Sesshomaru sama there's that annoying human miko who married Inuyasha."

"I am aware. I have agreed to train her" he gravely responded.

Jaken nearly fainted from shock. "T-t-train … se-seshhomaru sama…..ka-kagome?"

As sesshomaru's visits to Rin had increased, they had come across Kagome and Inuyasha much more often. Inexplicably, Sesshomaru and jaken and Inuyasha's group drawn closer. Jaken had taken to calling Kagome by her name in his mind. He had become so used to it that he had almost said it in front of his lord.

"I take it you are having trouble forming your sentences Jaken. Perhaps you should take some lessons from Kaede." (**A/N** : Just shows you that sesshomaru circle of friends and acquaintances are growing! He actually respects a human!)

As he reached Kagome he said, "Let us begin", and with that he swiped the air above Kagome's head as she quickly ducked.

"Hey! You're supposed to yell 1 2 3 go before beginning," Kagome yelled as she barely managed to keep her balance.

"Okay, 1 2 3 go!" Sesshomaru said in the same monotone before going at Kagome from the front.

"Ack!" Kagome yelped as she managed to swiftly move away from his line of action and stood back as she said, "You displaying a sense of humour brother? Never!" She gasped dramatically.

A slight smile curved Sesshomaru's lips, "I too find things amusing dear sister-in-law. Especially you."

Kagome managed to quickly jump on a lower branch of a tree.

_Sesshomaru would die before he admitted he's come to like me. He would never straight out say it. I suppose stubbornness is a family trait. Him and Inuyasha!_

She gave a small laugh. "I too have grown fond of you oh-great-brother in law", she said in a mock grave voice stressing the oh-great part.

"I suggest you not mock your fighting opponent. Especially when he has the advantage of much greater speed and strength though he **is** refraining from using his sword", Sesshomaru said in his grave voice, in all seriousness, as he suddenly appeared before Kagome thrust a clawed hand towards her mid-section.

As Kagome had predicted, Sesshomaru was not going easy on her. Any one of the blows he had been meting out to her in the past few minutes could have killed her, had she not managed to dodge them.

She barely managed to dodge the last one. It cut part of her side and made some blood ooze out. It was a superficial cut though it caused a lot of burning. Sesshomaru landed gracefully before turning and saying, "Your agility has increased greatly, but pay more attention to the fight. Concentrate on your opponents movements. Remember that a strong demon will always have the advantage of strength though you can with practice even out the odds when it comes to agility. Also, you're on the defensive, do not hesitate to attack me. Remember, **will not I hesitate to attack you wi**—"

A sacred arrow flew past his head. Kagome had found steady ground and was swiftly stringing another arrow. Sesshomaru quickly tried to use his speed to appear in front of her and smash her bow. Kagome increased the strength of her spiritual aura. It repelled Sesshomaru and prevented his getting too close to Kagome. He quickly stepped back. Kagome was breathing hard and had sweat beads running down her face. Sessgomaru didn't sweat, his face calm though his breathing was uneven.

An arrow flew towards Sesshomaru out of now where. His eyes widened. He managed to catch the arrow at the last moment. His grip broke the arrow. He stared across the clearing at Kagome who was breathing hard and was slightly bent over. She looked like she had given it her all -

An arrow cut swiftly through the air behind Sesshomaru and hit his back. That would have been the match point in an actual battle. Kagome had released it with half strength so it did no harm to the great demon. One of her strongest abilities was to release arrows which found their target despite obstacles in its path. She had honed this ability with practice.

"Well done woman. Today's lesson ends here. Get those wounds checked at Kaede's"

Kagome had slight cuts and bruises besides the slightly bleeding wound at her side. Sesshomaru's clothes were not in the best of shape.

As Sesshomaru was turning away, Kagome spoke up from the spot in the ground where she was resting after her vigorous training session with Sesshomaru, "Will do. Shall I convey your regards to Inuyasha?"

A pair of slitted golden eyes turned back to her. After a piercing look, he turned back and walked away not deigning to reply.

_Oh well. At least he's promised to visit me and Inuyasha as well the next time he comes to visit Rin. _

* * *

><p>Kagome started walking towards the stream she had spotted earlier. She had brought medical supplies with her. She had also improved upon her healing techniques. She was not very good at them, she was much better at purification, but she could manage to close up most of her minor cuts and bruises with the combined help of the stream's clean water, medical supplies and her healing powers, and she could make the bleeding wound look like a not so major cut. She wouldn't have dared going home the way she currently was, Inuyasha would have half rung her to death as soon as he laid eyes on the numerous cuts and bruises(not to mention the bleeding gash) and then would have gone off to find and kill his brother and then come back to finish her off (he would have been furious at Kagome too for agreeing to do something as dangerous as training with Sesshomaru).<p>

A pair of eyes watched the raven haired girl tend to her bruises. Sunlight illuminated her pale arms as she rubbed ointment on a spot on her leg. The clothes she was wearing were strange, but showed off a lot more of pale limbs than normal clothes( **A/N: **Remember Kagome was wearing a short skirt and sweater to enhance her free movement?). The man to whom the pair of spying eyes belonged, prepared to jump upon the unsuspecting young woman when he suddenly felt the tip of something cold and sharp point at the back of his neck. He slowly turned around to find himself at the end of a cold steel sword and facing two hard golden eyes. He was almost paralyzed with fear at finding himself face to face with a demon.

A pair of cold and threatening golden eyes bore into his head. That look alone would have been enough to send a man to hell.

"If you value your life, you will leave without harming that girl and not appear anywhere near her again", Sesshomaru spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully in a deadly low cold voice laced with threat.

The man nodded in fear as beads of cold sweat rolled down his face.

"Good", Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. The man scrambled away in all haste. His relief was overwhelming. He had to get away. He was planning on changing villages in fact. A village far away from that **demon **seemed an excellent choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter's really just more of descriptions of the fight. I really wanted to portray the changing relationships between the group and Sesshomaru. I ended up only showing the changed relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He's grown really affectionate of his sister in law in his own way though he'd never show it! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have become more like bickering brothers(it will be illustrated in the next chapter). Though, most of next chapter will feature Inuyasha and Kagome! Mostly with Inuyasha's POV. Tell me if anyone seems too OOC!

I just edited a few grammar glitches and added a few extra lines to the last scene. Please tell me if there are any more grammar mistakes, no matter how small, i will rectify them. Also, do the scenes seem too hackneyed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Something's don't change, or do they?**

Inuyasha was lounging on a tree. He had nothing to do for the day. Kagome had gone to train with Sesshomaru, God knew how long it would take. The thought of them training still was enough to tempt his rage and make him go dashing off to snatch Kagome away from the menacing claws of his brother (he didn't really think Sesshomaru would harm Kagome, but thinking of his stuck up half-brother as menacing somewhat assuaged his rage) but he reigned his temper in, _he had promised Kagome._ He decided to use his time constructively. His way of being constructive was to come up with new and more colourful insults for his aptly named, brother Sesshomaru - killing perfection. _Keh, _he huffed_, why'd Kagome have to go and train with that good for nothing bastard, that ass- _

"Inuyasha, beloved brother-" a voice came.

Inuyasha promptly fell off the tree. It is safe to assume that he did so because he was overcome by unmitigated shock combined with a larger dose of horror at that particular voice, spouting those specific words, in that particular sickly sweet tone and not because he was in the habit of falling off trees in general (despite what some others might think).

"Wh-what didja just call me?" Inuyasha incredulously asked Sesshomaru who had chosen to grace Inuyasha with his presence by coming up behind him. Inuyasha's voice was only slightly off.

"Filthy half breed?" Sesshomaru asked in a flat tone.

Inuyasha's relief was almost comical. "Whew! I must have been imagining things." _The horror if it were true!_

If Rin were there, she would have observed that her lord looked amused, but of course it was impossible for almost anyone else to decipher the slight stretching of the western lord's expression as such (Inuyasha was much too relieved to notice that slight stretch anyways). Most would swear to their dying breaths that Sesshomaru didn't possess a sense of humor let alone the fact that he could ever crack a smile from such _**common**_ play on words.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't Kagome training with you? Where is she?"

"I would suggest you keep a closer eye on the woman you have chosen to be your mate." He replied in a cold and flat voice.

"She was with you! Even you should be intelligent enough to understand that when a human woman, who just happens to be your brother's wife, is in your company, you're supposed to protect her!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Dearest brother, are you trying to say you trust me to keep your beloved human woman safe?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with the mild interest with which he would direct at an insect on his sleeve.

"I not _**trying**_ to say anything you dumbass, I am **SHOUTING** it at the top of my voice!"

"You feel the need to get your point across by raising the level of your voice as you lack the necessary eloquence or vocabulary to get it across any other way. I understand that the cause might also be an underlying inferiority complex." Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha with his customary hauteur, as if he were the dirt beneath his feet.

"SHUT UP, will you?" Inuyasha retorted angrily. "I'm gonna ask ya again and this time try to get the simple sentences through your thick head, WHERE-" Inuyasha's face inched closer, "IS", even closer, "KAGOME?"

The brothers' noses were just an inch apart. Cool chips of yellow ice looked down at Inuyasha with a mixture of affront and disgust.

"Get your filthy breath out of my face."

"Damn it to hell, I'll go find her myself", Inuyasha sneered and took off.

"She's near the stream behind the well and totosai wants you to get tetsusaiga's scabbard checked." The sentence was delivered in an emotionless voice as Sesshomaru leapt over Inuyasha and took off into the skies.

Inuyasha paused mid jump and looked above him. _Huh, typical of that asshole. I swear he enjoys riling me up. Bastard, he just couldn't have told me that in the first place!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

I know this is really short and that this was supposed to be about Inuyasha and Kagome but then the plot got complicated and I thought it'd be better to end this here. Thank you for reading. Will update as soon as I complete the next chapter (which will be significantly longer).


End file.
